Warm Regards
by emifly
Summary: The younger Nase siblings each receive an unexpected gift.


**Chapter**: 1/1  
**Characters**: The Nase siblings  
**Summary**: The younger Nase siblings each receive an unexpected gift.  
**Note**: so I wanted to do a holiday KnK fic. Enjoy OTL. again, sorry for any oocness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata or its characters.**

* * *

The lollipop stick lazily dangled from her sweetened lips as she lay in bed. The moon's beams shone whatever light it could, staging a show of shadows of swaying tree limbs. Mitsuki's eyes were fixed on the shadows as she watched them, waiting for an answer.

Removing the stick, she held it up, examining it as if it held precious value. This was, what, her third lollipop? She really needed to stop this habit of hers.

"Let's check up on that perverted brother."

Though none of the lights were turned off, she didn't need them. She had navigated these halls countless times. This time, it felt a bit off. It was winter, but there was no reason for the house to be this cold in their well-heated home. She rubbed the side of her arms to warm herself. Mitsuki scoffed at the bitter thought that crossed her mind.

She's not here anymore so shouldn't the house be warmer? Her own joke failed to amuse her. It had only made her feel worse.

Thanks to her legs' muscle memory, she stood in front of her brother's door. Light peeked from his doorway, a sign that he was awake. Without knocking, she twisted the knob.

"Big bro." She found him lying on his bed, thankfully with a shirt on. His scarf was over his eyes, but judging from his breathing pattern, he wasn't asleep at all. The younger sister made herself comfortable.

"Mitsuki," he uttered, rising from his bed. Well, this was different. Usually she had no problem bursting into his room with a complaint. "What's wrong?"

"It's late but Merry Christmas," she greeted, but she didn't turn to look at him.

Very different indeed. "Oh? Christmas is typically celebrated by couples." It then dawned on him. "Mitsuki, I'm touched. Finally, you-"

Mitsuki's expression soured as his brother's eyes lit up at the exaggerated idea. "Don't get it twisted, bro." She wanted to say more. No, that hadn't come out the way she wanted.

Nevertheless, he softly chuckled. Ah, it'd been a while since he had laughed and meant it. With the responsibility of the Nase head on his shoulders, he found little reason to laugh. With the Beyond the Boundary settled, he felt that it was just a fancy title. "Head" of the Nase. Feeling cold again, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and got off his bed. "Merry Christmas, Mitsuki."

Just this once, she'd go easy on him. "Also, thank you." This time, she met his eyes. If it weren't for him as the next oldest, she would have been head. To be honest, she wasn't sure she'd handle it as well as he could. Hiroomi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Oh? "Really. Thank you."

He let her words sink in, revitalized by the magic in her words.

"The new year will be here soon. This time, we won't-" Ah, of course she wouldn't let the moment last.

"I know." His lips tightend as his gaze fell to the floor. Why did everything come back to Izumi? He promised he would never become like her, but that didn't mean that he didn't need her.

They needed her, but neither of them would admit to it. They refused. After all, they were stronger than that.

Hiroomi felt a familiar presence somewhere in their house. "Mitsuki, be careful." With a nod, she called for Yakiimo and they both knew to head for the living room. Hiroomi gripped his hand on his scarf as he opened the door.

No one. However, in the middle of the table, there were two presents neatly wrapped in paper and elegantly wrapped with a thick red ribbon. No sign of forced entry as the windows were tightly closed but what remained was a waft of cool, lingering air. Sensing that the danger was gone, the two made their way to the table.

A note was attached on each of their presents: "With warm regards."

More than lollipops and scarves, the warmth that had clung on to the present was more than enough.


End file.
